precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Serbia
The early history of Serbia begins with the formation of the Black Hand in late 1901. They were founded with the idea of pushing for the unification of all areas with a significant Serb population into one state, and later towards the start of the Great War they also wanted the unification of all South Slavs into one big state. The Black Hand had much influence from the unification of Germany, often using it as a model for their own Serb Unification. Of particular note is that the Black Hand through their connections with the group known as Young Bosnia pushed for the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and thus is often blamed for starting the Great War. They also trained saboteurs and spies, deploying them to stir up Serbs in Austrian-controlled areas. During the Great War many Generals and other political figures joined the Black Hand, a lot of them were on the extreme Right-Wingers, making the Black Hand into a very fascist-like movement, although their ideology was never referred to as Fascism. The Black Hand directed much of the Serbia’s war effort, and during the Austrian occupation was responsible for causing riots in cities across Serbia to fight off the occupation. Despite Russia leaving the war and thus the loss of support from them the Black Hand remained strong and did their best to free Serbia. Following the Great War Todor Pavle took leadership of the Black Hand, and in a planned coup seized control of Serbia from the returning Royal Family. The Royal Family was executed, as increasingly Right-Winged Black Hand saw the need for a different government. The Black Hand took over, and instituted their policies. This lead to increased focused on building a strong industry so Serbia could be more independent in regards to industrial goods, and increased militarization of Serbia. They also instituted various welfare programs, so as to strengthen the Serbian People. With a strengthened military Serbia launched wars against Albania and Macedonia, occupying them both. They used resources from the areas to strengthen Serbia itself, while often abusing and leaving the cities, towns, and people of the newly occupied areas to rot. Todor Pavle did end up moving many Serbs into Macedonia however, leading it to be repaired by the Black Hand. Albania did not change however, with the area left broken and bruised. In the late 1960s current leader of the Black Hand, and by extension Serbia, Todor Pavle died. The much younger Neven Dragan took control of the Black Hand, and while Todor Pavle was content to leave communists and other left-wingers alone so long as they did not speak publicly about their ideology, Neven was much more radical, and saw them as one of the biggest obstacles to a United Serbian State, and by extension a United South Slav State. He began a active campaign of eliminating any and all communists or other left-winged persons. The spies of the Black Hand began secretly joining these groups, uprooting them and bring them to public executions, a brutal but effective method of scaring the rest. Another radical move on the part of Neven was his hiring of the Mafiya, as he saw the need for backup in-case Serbia got it self in a war and the need for more arms. In the early 70s he negotiated with the Mafiya, giving them free reign over Albania as well as political positions in the area in exchange that they would act as a PMC in the event of war and that they would smuggle higher-quality arms for the Serbian Army. While they have not been allowed expand into the actual are of Serbia or Macedonia, they still have tried. This has often led to military checkpoints of the region borders between the Serbian areas and Albania, and Mafiya activity is rampant in a few smaller towns on those borders. Politics The nation of Serbia was belligerent state in the Swiss Debt War, and a member of the Iberian League.Category:CountriesCategory:Europe